


Dolores meets Vanya

by rynglrycrnwll



Series: Five and his family [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynglrycrnwll/pseuds/rynglrycrnwll
Summary: "Well then, it's very nice to meet you Dolores" she said smiling as she waved at the mannequin, "I'm glad you kept my brother company when I couldn't." Vanya almost felt like tearing up. She had missed Five so much. When Five noticed that he went over to her and gave her a hug. She held on tight, tears falling.





	Dolores meets Vanya

It was about midnight when Vanya woke up. The moon was high in the sky and the world felt asleep. At first she was confused as to why she was awake. The she felt it, it felt like someone was watching her. She froze and slowly worked up enough courage to look up.

As a Hargreeves, Vanya knew that when it felt like she was being watched, she most likely was. Turns out someone was watching her, her brother Five. He was pacing he room muttering to himself about something. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair as if deliberating something.

She was about to ask how he got in her house but she quickly stopped herself. How could she have forgotten his powers? Instead she settled for asking if he was ok.

"Five, are you...ok?" she hesitated. He jumped as if forgetting he was in her room.

"Yeah, hey Vanya, sorry for waking you up...." he trailed off. Taking a deep breath he continued, "There's someone I want you to meet" he said.

"In the middle of the night?" she asked confused. He had left before she was fine with her sentance however. Vanya was extremely confused, who did he want her to meet? Why the middle of the night? Also, where did he meet this person, as far as she could recall, Five rarely left the house before he disappeared.

Almost as quickly as he had left he was back again, snapping Vanya out of her thoughts. In his arms was a...mannequin? Five seemed to be holding it almost lovingly, cradling it in his arms.

"This is Dolores" Five said setting the mannequin down on her desk gently.

"Hi Dolores?" Vanya said with a hint of question in her voice. She looked at Five as if asking him to explain.

"She was the only company I had during the Apocalypse. You're the first one to properly meet her. I thought it was fitting, my two favorite girls meeting." He said with a smile. Vanya was happy that Five was smiling, he rarely smiled. Even though Vanya found it extremely sad that Five had been so alone he'd bonded with a mannequin, she thought the sentiment behind this was adorable.

"Well then, it's very nice to meet you Dolores" she said smiling as she waved at the mannequin, "I'm glad you kept my brother company when I couldn't." Vanya almost felt like tearing up. She had missed Five so much. When Five noticed that he went over to her and gave her a hug. She held on tight, tears falling.

"Sorry about getting your jacket wet" Vanya sniffled after she had gotten done crying. Five just laughed. She had missed his laughs. Everything felt like it could be ok again now that her brother was back. She wondered if Five agreed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> an au of sorts, anyway, enjoy!


End file.
